


Innocent Fun

by Greedling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Happy, I won't tag may since she's only briefly mentioned, kinda in canon timeline, normal life idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedling/pseuds/Greedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored and a little frustrated, Ed wasn't having the best of nights, but not the worst. Maybe something a little unexpected (for Ed at least) can result in something good? Or will the frustration from earlier carry on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something thats been in the back of my mind for days. Sorry the summary is shit I couldn't think of anything good for it lmao

"What, you're just gonna leave me? All by myself? It's so boring here, c'mon let me come!" Ed complained to his brother. He slumped his shoulders with a pout.

"I'm sorry Ed," Al replied with an apologetic look, "but May wanted it to be just  _us,"_ he scratched the back of his neck,"and you won't be alone! Winry should be back soon!" Al did his best to reassure him.

"Fine." Ed groaned. 

"Well, bye, see you later."Al sheepishly smiled, and hurried towards the street. Ed watched him until he was just a faint figure in the distance, and shut the door.

He placed his hands onto his hips and sighed.  _There is nothing to do here_ he thought. He glanced over to the bookshelf and decided to try to find a book. 

Ed doesn't usually mind being alone, but for some reason it bothered him right now. 

His fingertips swept across the spines of many, obviously aged, books. Any book about alchemy that sat on the shelf he's read plenty of times, especially during his beginner years. He yawned as he pulled a slightly dusty book out and examined the cover. It was an old children's book. The cover had a small child with a sun hat playing with a bouncy dog.  Ed remembers how Winry's grandmother would read this to them when they were little. He laughed a bit to himself at the memory and returned the book to its spot.

Never finding a book that piqued his interests, he turned to face the couch and examined the room, hoping to find something, anything, to do. After disappointing himself he plopped onto the couch and stretched out.

"Might as well take a nap..." he grumbled. He tossed around before finally resting on his side, his head positioned onto his forearm, his other arm bent over his stomach. In just a few short minutes, he was asleep.

 

___________

 

Ed awoke to the sound of knocking on the door and a loud voice shouting, "Hello! I'm home!" He hastily sat up, wiped drool from his mouth and swept his loose hairs out of his face. He met Winry at the door, his grogginess apparent on his face, as she pointed out. 

"Did you just wake up?" Winry asked, raising her eyebrows.

"...Hyaaahh-yeah-hhh..."he replied in the middle of a yawn. His eyes drifted off to the bag she was carrying.

"Whaz that?" groggily asking.

"Huh! Oh-this," her hands lifted the bag a bit, "just some food..." she said, her words trailing off.

Ed rubbed his belly, "Well, uhm, I'm gonna head the bathroom, maybe splash some water onto my face, I dunno." He glanced at the area leading to the bathroom.

"You go do that then, maybe brush your teeth, too, because, wow." and she waved her free hand in front of her nose.

Ed blushed slightly, and left for the bathroom.

The first thing he did when entering the bathroom was look at the mirror. He noticed at how messy his golden hair was. Stray strands littered his face, his ponytail now loose and a bit frizzy. His expression was indifferent and the bags under his eyes were slightly puffy; he also felt a bit hot, too. 

He turned on the sink. The mist felt nice as he lowered his faced and cupped his hand, rapidly filling them up with water. While splashing his face, a loud bang, followed by an exclamation of curse words could be heard. 

_Winry must' have dropped something_ he thought. 

He slapped his face some, and reached for a nearby hand towel. He smelt his own breath, and Winry was right. His breath was pretty gross. He went to change after brushing, as the heat started to get to him.

He shuffled all the clothing in the drawers around, looking for something to wear. He found a black tank top with a small hole near the bottom right, and switched his snug t-shirt for that; he slipped his bottoms off to reveal his white boxers.

Feeling loads better after changing, he was curious as to what Winry was up to. He checked to see if she was still in the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be seen.  He wandered around the house, but still couldn't find her. He eventually ended up outside to look for her. He called out her name and immediately heard something rustle.

"Winry..." he yelled anxiously, "is that you?"  He stepped off the wooden porch. Not wanting to go too far, in case she started to look for him; he leaned around corners to try and spot her.  No matter how hard he looked, he just couldn't find her. Instead of continuing on, he went inside.

_Eh, she'll be back_ he thought. 

When he got inside he saw someone with a long blonde ponytail sitting on the couch. It was Winry. Edward was shocked.

"Where were you!?" he blurted out, making Winry jolt to look at him.

"I was...in the house." she alarmingly replied.

"Well I couldn't find you. I even looked outside!"

She sat there, her expression gradually changes from concern to frustration.

"Well don't get on to me about anything, I was in here the whole time!" she barked back, resting her back against the couch once more.

Ed started to get a little angry.

"I heard some noises outside, too!  Exactly at the same time I called your name! Are you sure it wa-"

He was cut off by loud thump above them. Both of their heads shot up at the noise. They both bolted to the stairs at the same time, almost ramming into each other. 

Ed hurried up the stairs, Winry following close behind. When he reached the top he turned to her, seeing her concerned face, the same as his, and motioned a single finger over his lips. She nodded her head.

He slipped around the corner heading to the room from which the sound came from. They halted when they heard a faint whisper.  Ed's heart started to beat really hard in his chest. He slowly reached his hand out to the knob and with one swift movement, slammed the door open to reveal an open window and two figures standing in front of it.

Ed was about to attack when he recognized the faces of the intruders.

"Ling? Lan Fan?" he questioned with a puzzling look. Winry was just as confused as he. But then it dawned on her,

" Oh! Right, I forgot to tell you they were coming over!" she nervously smiled.

"Heyo!" Ling uttered excitedly, his smile as wide as ever.

Edward rapidly glanced back and forth between them. He didn't know who to start with first.

"H-how did you forget," he looked at Winry, but switched to Ling's happy demeanor before she could answer, "why a window? We have a door!" 

"Windows are much funner, though!" he replied in a silly tone. Lan Fan just stood there, nodding her head.

Ed took noticed that they weren't in their usual apparel. Ling's outfit was replaced with just a normal t-shirt and baggy black pants. Lan Fan, who is rarely seen without her armor on, is now wearing an over-sized hoodie that drapes over her like a curtain. Ed no doubt thought she was concealing a weapon underneath there. Lan Fan shifted her sleeves a bit when Edward stared too long. His focus eventually returned to Winry.

"Why did you invite them over?" Ling looked a bit hurt over Ed's question, but still had the same silly smile. Ed doesn't mind their company, he was just irritated by their arrival.

Winry turned to Ed. "Well, I saw them while I was out shopping, and we talked for a bit, ya know," she kept making gestures with her hands, "Ling mentioned they don't really have anywhere to stay at the moment, so I invited them over here. They're spending the night." Winry smiled at Lan Fan, whose face turned a light shade of pink.

Ling took a couple of steps towards Ed.

" _It is alright_ with you, that we're staying?" he asked. Ed knew that even if he said no, they would still stay,and because Winry would become pissed, and that's just another argument they don't need.

Ed let out a defeated groan. "Yeah, whatever."

Ling's smile widened, "Woo!" He patted Ed on the back as Winry lead them down the stairs. 

\-----------

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! I was in a bit of a block( I still might be a little rusty) and just couldn't write anything decent. I decided to continue on with this fic because it was fun to write and to cross it off my list of things to finish.
> 
> One more chapter to go!

Winry led the way down the stairs. When they reached the living room floor, she pivoted on her feet grabbing Lan Fan's hand.

"Oh my god! Lan Fan, I can't believe I almost forgot," Lan Fan was a bit startled at the sudden outburst, "After we parted at the market I saw this amazing painting that reminded me of you!" Lan Fan became a bit flustered when Winry started bouncing with excitement. "Come on, it's in here!" And before Lan Fan could say anything she was being dragged away.

After a couple of moments in silence Ling turned to Ed, "Heh, she's as tenacious as always." Ed nodded with agreement. 

It's been a while since Ed has seen the two and even though Ed has had some inches added to his height Ling still had a good head above his own, to his annoyance. For an instance he thought he saw a flicker of Greed flash across his face, he shook his head thinking he was going a bit off the road. Ling grew concerned with Ed's actions.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Ed now back to studying his face.

"I just thought I saw..." he snorted with how outrageous it was but Ling turned sullen.

"Greed." 

Edward shifted his stance at his response, slowly crossing his arms. Ling vacantly glanced away before continuing. "Yeah...I see him too sometimes, when I'm looking in the mirror," he returned Ed's stare,"It scares me, I wonder if I'm even myself. He's left quite an impression on me. When I returned to Xing, if it wasn't for Lan Fan, barely anyone recognized me." the Prince rubbed his eyes, sulking to the raggedy couch. Ed followed behind him, sitting on the opposite side, a stain by his foot indicating that the drool from his nap is still drying.

Edward stretched his arm out, "Well, you're still the same mooching bastard to me, Ling.". He laughed at the reassurance, but it didn't really do anything to change his grievances.

Slouching over with his elbows resting on knees and his head sunken over Ling sighed, "Truth is, I miss him...". Ed didn't know how to respond except with an awkward hand on the shoulder signaling sympathy. They could hear the two girls over in the other room chatting fervently, mainly Winry squealing with glee.

Ed took his hand back after Ling contained himself, smiling at Edward, a wordless thank you. Ed cocked his head with a puzzled expression. "So what're you doing here in Amestris. Is being the emperor of Xing not doing it for you anymore?" he asked, suppressing laughter. Ling gave him an odd look.

"No, I just wanted to take a trip out here, ya know, see what's going on." he replied, pressing his back to the couch while crossing his legs. Ed didn't believe his reason, but he didn't feel like prying for anything else. Ling started to tug at a loose string on the couch.

"So, what's it like? Being the emperor of Xing." Ed questioned. The once small thread is now a winding, ever growing pile of string.

"Well, it's quite demanding," Ling's fingers are now tangled in the string, "but it's nothing I can't handle." Edward leaned over and yanked the string, ripping it from the couch. He groaned at the bare spot left on the arm rest. Ling smiled, pushing his head into his shoulders like a turtle when he noticed how ticked off Ed looked.

"It's funny when you're mad. The contrasting colors of your face, hair and eyes, make for an amazing show of vibrant anger." Ling remarked. Ed's brow furrowed, he could feel his cheeks flushing with a wave of embarrassment. 

"You mean like this?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes! Exactly like that!" Ling exclaimed enthusiastically.

Winry seems to have a keen sense of timing, for her and Lan Fan appeared before them, about to witness the death of a emperor. Lan Fan was already at Ed's throat, threatening to slice if he dared to even think of harming Ling. Edward scoffed as his suspicions of a concealed weapon were correct, but he couldn't be too proud of himself, that was to be expected. Ling just kept the same grin the whole time.

"Ed you should really control your temper!" Ling suggested with an annoying, chipper tone.

A vehement surge of anger boiled over him, "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD QUIT BEING SUCH A SMUG ASS!" Ed started lunging for him but remembered there's a girl at the ready to slice his throat so he stifled his anger in one breath and leaned back.

"Well that was over dramatic," said Winry, walking over to Lan Fan, "you can relax, he's not gonna kill him." she placed her hand onto Lan Fan's arm.

"How can we be sure of that." Ed commented, his jaw trembling. Ling just laughed.

"It's alright Lan Fan, you don't have to worry about me." he looked at her, waving his hand.

"Sorry, my lord." With the apology, Lan Fan backed off and returned her weapon underneath her over sized hoodie. Ed felt the area around his neck to make sure the skin hadn't been cut. He glanced over to Winry who was still a bit concerned with Lan Fan. Ling scooted over to Ed.

"This isn't her fault. Ever since I became Emperor, her duties have been a bit more strenuous. Any hint of an attack, even if the person has no intent on carrying forth with their actions, she's been trained to immediately incapacitate the offender."

"Yeah I can figure out that much..." Ed interrupted.

Ling stood up, placing his hands onto his hips. "So, got anything to eat?" He patted his stomach.

Winry piped up, "Yeah! I bought a lot at the market, probably more than we need, haha." And she trailed off to the kitchen with Ling, who seemed fairly happy.

Now it was just Lan Fan and Edward. An awkward silence hovered around them, the weight of it feeling like it could almost crush them. Ed twiddled with his thumbs before breaking the unbearable silence.

"Sorry about that...I get too fired up..." he smiled apologetically. Lan Fan brushed some hair out of her face.

"I know." she replied.

Ed sighed, "So, did you like the painting Winry gave you?" Lan Fan seemed to light up at the mention of it.

"Oh yes, it piqued my interest very much. She's very nice to have thought of me..." She looked down in admiration, slightly blushing. Edward smiled at her. Lan Fan darted her eyes away from him, slightly embarrassed.

"I figured she'd have torn you apart by now, considering how much of a gearhead she is." he scoffed.

"Oh, believe me, she got a good look at me. She wouldn't let me leave until she closely examined every bolt and wire in this arm. If she had her way, I believe she would have disconnected my arm!" she shouted, incredibly astonished by Winry's persistence.

After Lan Fan's exclaim, her and Edward both erupted into laughter and some time later they decided to see what Winry and Ling were up to, maybe get something to eat as well. 

 

 


End file.
